


Honeyland

by vvasasavv



Series: Counterpoint [1]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, POV Ives
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvasasavv/pseuds/vvasasavv
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: Counterpoint [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956868
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Honeyland

即使並非全如你意  
愛仍將把巨桶注滿  
如牧羊人古老的蜂蜜  
\--Pablo Neruda

若要我說，春末夏初絕對是北達科他州難得繁忙的時候。  
雖然拉穆爾郡 (LaMoure County)夠偏僻，不會遇見因為夏日陽光而趨之若鶩的觀光客—來北達科他州的旅客已經夠少，但當你開車到73號公路時，那才真的是一片恬靜。  
在剛回到拉穆爾郡時我還不習慣這種寂寥，四處亂逛卻只有風聲。這點對我來說也許是最大的問題。回到故鄉最不能適應的不是可以在轉角買到的連鎖店咖啡或是隨時擦撞你的哥倫比亞扒手，也不會是那些恆河無法忘卻的氣味或斑斕的彩色粉末。  
而是聲音。  
即使到現在，我還是會因為迫擊砲和火箭彈的聲音所驚醒，有時候那些聲音似乎是倒轉的。幾乎每天夜裡，我都在伸手不見五指的黑暗中找尋我那可憐的克拉克17，在握緊這寶貝並拉開桌燈時，才想起我現在正在被蜜蜂環繞的偏僻鄉間。  
戰爭的幻影如影隨形。他媽的PTSD也是。但你能拿它怎麼辦？  
我會嘆口氣再強逼自己好好躺下，等待下一次憑空出現的聲音，直到清晨。  
農作不比戰爭，但依然需要儲備體力。

正如我說，就農家而言春夏之際是維持生計的首要命脈。  
當我回到家時發現父親除了留下空無一人的農舍，還有一座蘋果園和好幾座蜂箱，我花了一陣時間打理這些，添購蜂箱、重買蜂王、將那些半死不活的蘋果樹重新施肥，也許是半年，或是更久，至少是我聽聞普莉亞被暗殺之後才緩慢步上軌道，但卻記不清楚確切的時間。雖然規律的生活讓我勉強像普通人一樣作息，但在時間的計算上我卻比母親去世前還糟糕—我太常把同一天計算兩次，或倒著數日。  
也許是因為時間對我們這些人而言不再是那樣亙古不變。等到我意識過來時，已經到了春天，這個小小的蜂園將迎來第一次春蜜的採收。  
父親是我在執行任務時去世的，但不知為什麼我並沒有想到用逆轉機去見他最後一面。可能因為父親的世界是基督的世界，逆轉時間這種是八成耶穌不會太過贊同。  
男人到來的時候，我正把新的蜂箱安裝好，並為了防止蜂箱傾倒而在四周打釘。我先聽見轎車馬達的聲音，隨後才是腳步聲。  
當男人站在我面前時我並沒有太驚訝。算是情理之中，意料之外。  
也許男人比較驚訝穿著防蜂衣，在工蜂圍繞間釘釘子的我。  
艾佛斯。他先開了口。  
我點頭跟他致意。  
但到底我還是不曉得男人突然來訪的意義，是否與我任務最後的心軟有關。男人的表情平靜，穿著訂製西裝，看不出來意。所以我也只能先引他進屋。  
幾隻工蜂嗡嗡的在周遭盤旋，也許我該開一塊田種野花。

沒想到你信神。男人在看著客廳的十字架時說出第一句話。  
我們家是新教徒，但不包括我。  
所以我們家的農場叫蜂蜜之地的同時我卻跑到了大半地球外的印度，在信仰濕婆的女人手下做傭兵。我這樣解釋著。  
男人沒有再過問。

我先為他泡了茶，在茶裡添了些之前試取的蜂蜜。  
我們安靜的喝著茶。  
你們家在這裡養蜂很久了?男人的話語其是問句更像是要填補現在的安靜。  
我不置可否的聳肩，任務中有幾個人會透露真實。  
不知道男人的耳邊是否也有砲彈聲響。  
男人看起來並沒有威脅，雖然現在已經退役，但習慣使然，我所坐的沙發座墊下就有另一支克拉克。他沒有告知便擅自前來，我喝著茶，慌亂採收的冬蜜有些淡薄，但依然可口。  
我想他不是來殺我就是來招募我。  
也許召募的成分更多一些。

如果這樣想，我與男人的交往並不深，當初普莉亞甚至是跟尼爾簽下契約，要我們協助「天能」。我們聽尼爾的，男人是最後才出場的關鍵人物(key man)。如果就寥寥數次的合作來看，他是個可靠的男人，已經死的可靠男人。我跟蘭利*沒有太多牽扯，但也他的確就是CIA那個樣子。反倒是尼爾，我沒見過有哪個情報機關會產出尼爾這種幹員。

我們又花了一刻鐘的時間喝茶，男人始終沒有明說他來的目的。

來幫我採蜜吧。  
但最終我提出個要求，男人答應了。  
我不再去多想男人來的目的，畢竟現在我只是個養蜂人。

我幫男人穿上了防蜂衣，看起來跟在鉗形作戰時沒有太大的差別。如果我們再更年輕一點，也許會玩那種模擬戰爭的幼稚遊戲，但我們都老了。這不只是生理上的，當你發現世界可能曾會因你崩塌時，你不得不變得蒼老。  
所以我只是看男人略顯笨拙的走來，並叫他拿著噴煙器從蜂箱底層炊煙，男人將蜜蜂趕出來，我則趁機收穫巢脾。  
現在正是遠方蘋果花開的時候，這些工蜂每天都在我的周遭嗡然環繞。我打算明年開一塊野花田，再多買幾個蜂箱，當蜜蜂響的夠大聲，便會遮住那些無形的彈藥與砲響。  
這批蜂巢很漂亮。這讓蜂巢肥厚而透出甜美的香味，我將蜂格迎著陽光檢查，這些應該可以賣好價錢。。  
在真正開始制蜜之前，我把巢脾撇了一些給男人。  
他摘掉頭罩吸吮著那些流淌下來的蜂蜜。  
很甜。  
這些雜質還很多。  
為了方便讓男人幫忙，我一邊解釋將採蜜桶拖了出來。  
來幫我把蜂蜜搖下來。

如果問養蜂有什麼樂趣，最終還是拿著燒熱的刀，將巢脾的蜂蠟除下，那些澄澈的蜂蜜汩汩流出的那一刻。我將這些滿溢甜蜜的巢脾放在採蜜桶中。  
幫我搖機器上的把手，不能太快，照著節奏。我呼喚著男人。男人捲起了袖子開始搖起機器。  
一開始似乎還有些不順，但慢慢的機器發出規律的輪轉聲。空氣中似乎有一些甜的味道。  
男人一邊轉著機器一邊看著我。  
你想問什麼?現在我不會罵問問題的人蠢蛋。因為蜜蜂沒有疑問，他們依憑著自然生活，人類才是會提問的那一群。我一邊架起了工作檯一邊說。  
你不問我為什麼來。  
男人想了一下便率直的問。  
也許他真的就如我所見，坦然而內斂。

你不是來招募我就是來滅口。我將噴煙器放在地上，讓煙霧自然的趕走蜜蜂。  
耳中的嗡嗡聲深忽近忽遠。  
但我想你還沒有想清楚。  
男人似乎因為我的粗魯回應皺了眉，隨後一邊搖著手把一邊像是不服輸的回話：

也許我只是來幫你做蜂蜜的。  
這不就是你現在正在幹的事？我用蜂刷指了指。

男人在下午期間幫我採了將近20磅的蜂蜜*，並且在我的指揮下乖乖燙了起碼30個多玻璃瓶，讓我得以好整以暇的將蜂蜜分裝，先不論他的來意，光是今天下午的工作，就足以讓我對他心生好感。

所以在傍晚時刻我並沒有趕他回到大福克斯機場，倒是鋪起前廊的木桌泡了茶，烤了一些之前在沃爾瑪買來的吐司和一些乾果。  
我開了一罐今天剛裝瓶的蜂蜜，塗在吐司麵包上。

我現在沒辦法付你工資，我一邊將一片吐司遞給他。但一頓晚餐還可以。  
男人用沉默答應。  
我們一邊安靜的喝茶一邊看著夕陽低下。

太過安靜的時刻總讓我回憶起逆行的時間，因為風逆吹的緣故，逆行時間總是特別的吵，風的聲音，話語逆轉的聲音，還有氧氣罩裡呼吸的聲音。但還少了些什麼，在高速公路上、海上、和12市時—  
我想起來是缺少了什麼。

我很遺憾。  
最終我把這句遺忘的話丟給男人。  
什麼?男人似乎一時沒有反應過來。  
關於尼爾。  
喔。男人喔了一聲。  
他是個可靠的搭檔，即使我跟他相處的時間也不多，但是。  
男人把玩著空杯。  
也許他是我此生最深刻的友情。

男人用了友情，而不是其他。我歪著頭，有件事突然浮現腦海。  
怎麼？  
可能我的表情洩漏了一些秘密。男人反問。  
又也許是因為我在這裡隻身工作太久，而男人是這段時間的一個造訪我的人，我竟然就這樣直白的表達自己的疑惑：

你和尼爾—我做了一個曖昧而隱晦的手勢，表示著他們的關係。  
不、不。  
男人似乎嚇了一跳，隨手拿起茶壺再將茶到滿，喝了一口。  
這一連串就我來看似乎太過倉促急切了些。男人的眼神洩露出一絲尷尬。  
我們只是朋友。  
男人解釋著，帶著一種急切的口氣。  
這時我才意識到一件事。這讓男人的辯解變得空洞而蒼白。也許同時也解釋了一些事。  
我的耳中帶著嗡嗡聲，也許我在蜂群裡太久了。連那些子彈劃破的聲音都幻想為嗡鳴。現在沒有雲遮擋太陽，氣溫卻開始凝結，這不是蜜蜂會出來採蜜的溫度。  
我沒想到你會這麼想。男人結束在這個微弱的反詰上。  
因為我看見尼爾。

我的話已經抵在舌尖上，卻又嚥了半句。  
我又聽見嗡嗡聲，一隻蜜蜂從我眼前掠過。這的確是一種凶兆，我分不清楚現在是在戰場或是在家中。  
父親的話回響在我腦海裡。在最後一隻蜜蜂消失前，我都會在這裡刮完每一塊蜂巢。尼爾說，這是他們友情的終點。

那些蜜蜂在陽光下飛出8字型的詩句，他們作戰採集，為生存而死。我不知道為何會想起這些，也許是因為宿命。

我們安靜了許久。

我嚥了口口水。因為我看見尼爾會在你睡著時親吻你。在特隆赫姆外海的船艦上。我盡可能說的客觀，不帶有任何臆測。但也有可能因此讓我拉長敘述的時間。  
我想我說得可能太慢，慢到足以看見男人瞪大的雙眼，慢到可以察覺到有什麼從他的眼中溢出。他將臉埋進他的手掌中。

我該去再拿些核桃來，我把話埋在嘴中。給自己一個放男人獨處的藉口。我有些不確定我剛剛是否做對，這件事是否會改變什麼。  
所以我秉直穿過廚房，先去查看了蜂箱。  
一踏到草地，那股因夜晚而來的冷意便消失了，我不經思考是否男人是從未來而來。但那一切只是我的幻想罷了。

尼爾是否已經預知了自己的死亡—為了殺時間我打開剛分完群的蜂箱檢查，在昏暗的燈光中仍然可以模糊看見新的蜂王在裡面逡巡，那些蜂巢才剛成形，要再過幾周才能得到豐潤的蜂蜜。

如果要我比喻，也許這個世界因為那些未來人而變成了一個巨大的蜂箱，一個蜂箱中無法有兩個蜂王。我不懂那些哲學或科學的思考，但我想尼爾知道在同一個世界中，無法真正承擔兩個自己。所以他是抱著必死的心情回來我們的時間。  
我還記得第一次普莉亞介紹尼爾給我的樣子。他帶著一點孩子氣的狡詐與活力，對於時間侃侃而談。他談起了時間的因果。時間再也無因果。這是尼爾的結論。

我又渡到另一個蜂箱前，拉出巢框，一個新的蜂座(queen cell)在框邊。這個蜂箱的確有太多的蜜蜂，新的蜂座代表著一次新的循環。工蜂會帶著舊的蜂王到新的蜂箱或是另個遠方，蜂箱裡將會留給新的蜂王。蜜蜂的世界就是這樣，循環而永恆。

我想我可以把這個比喻說給男人聽—尼爾只是到達了遠方，而他再過不久也將會再見到尼爾，年輕的卻是新的尼爾。但這到底是說給他?或是說給才剛多明瞭他們兩人一些的我呢。

我盤算著時間，最後才繞回廚房拿了一些腰果與核桃，我想了一下，順手拎了兩個杯子，將伏特加夾在腋下。  
當我回到前廊時，男人已經調整好自己。他現在看著我遠處的蘋果園發呆。  
我將核果與酒放下，將蜂蜜淋在果實上。

我知道你任務時不喝酒，我說。但我在阿富汗的時候，我會允許自己一個月找一天去酒吧。去看個脫衣舞什麼的。我隨口胡說，但男人懂我的意思，所以默許了我將玻璃杯放在他旁邊並到滿了酒。而且我這邊沒有健怡可樂。我再補了一句，讓他有更多藉口趕走他的罪惡感。

但健怡可樂的事並不是男人自己說的。尼爾在準備存糧時特地要求了一箱健怡可樂，他出任務時不喝酒。尼爾說得雲淡風輕，如果不知情的人會以為他們是好幾年的搭檔。如果細想，是也不是。

我又坐回了椅子上。  
你知道工蜂會用飛行向她的同伴告知花蜜的位置嗎？這是蜜蜂的語言。我開啟了關於蜜蜂的話題。為了蜂王，工蜂們會犧牲生命替填滿蜂巢採蜜，只是為了延續他們的生命。他們的語言也只是為了更長久的繁衍。  
男人依然安靜，我也無所謂，繼續講著這半年—其實是更早，在我小時候父親與母親告訴我的，關於蜜蜂的事。  
男人一開始安靜的看著夜晚降臨在蘋果園上，也許在聽，又也許陷入了他自己的思緒裡。直到當我說到母親的去世，他才開口。  
他聊起他的童年，如何在布魯克林區成長，怎麼進入CIA，他說如果他不當探員也許會去大學教文學。  
他特別喜歡惠特曼，任務的暗號是他想的。尼爾在奧斯陸時有跟他談論過暗號的意義。我們沒有刻意避提尼爾，所以尼爾也如他活著的時候一樣，輕而易舉的跳進我們的話題中，到談話的終點前，男人幾乎每句都在談他。

我們在前廊聊到深夜。其中時間我們又簡單吃了一些微波食品，我藉此對尼爾開了一個小玩笑—畢竟尼爾看起來就像是那種穿著西裝卻吃著肉餡羊肚(Haggis)的人。到底誰會津津有味的吃著羊內臟卻數落我們吃牛排不用安格斯牛還配培根?  
他忍不住悶笑出聲，看來他對尼爾也有這種類似貴族的偏見。

他笑著嘆息一聲，將手中的伏特加乾了。男人似乎也放鬆了一點。

「我第一次見到尼爾—」他開始說他和尼爾的相遇。那其實是我知道的，我比他更早認識尼爾，我想他也知道。但他必須說出來。我在微醺下聽男人講尼爾，講他最初的不信任，講尼爾的瘋狂—他是個小瘋子，我不用提醒他眼中的愛意，講我們共通經歷的，尼爾最後所說的讓他走和故事的開頭與結局。  
如果有機會，男人說，我想邀他去看《北非諜影》。

你在未來有很多機會。我脫口而出。  
男人沉默了。酒杯在夜晚的燈光下搖晃出刺眼的反光。  
我以為他會直接走人。  
你覺得這是既定的一環嗎?但男人沒有離去，他沉思了一陣後回應。  
他的過去、我的未來。  
我其實不太想將眼神對向男人，他的眼睛泛著紅，我可以冷靜的對待一具炸爛的屍體或因酷刑半死不活的隊員，卻第一次發現自己無法直視一個真正脆弱的男人。

你可以再說一次嗎?男人說。關於尼爾。  
他頓了一下，還有親吻。  
在這段談話的最後，我又說了一次我看到的：當時在艦艙，門沒有關。所以我看見了，尼爾在半掩的門後看著男人睡眠。他起身，帶著一種小心翼翼的腳步，在尼爾的唇貼在男人額上。

男人聽了沉默半晌。  
我累了。最後男人扶著自己的額說，結束這段漫長的散聊。

男人在客房過了一夜，在我因為幻聽驚醒的時候依然安靜，四周一片黑暗。但我隱隱知道男人沒有睡，我並沒有將那瓶伏特加收回廚房，但在隔天早晨，他比我還要早起。眼睛綻放著一些神采。  
這一切都是我的猜測，男人前一天帶著迷惑而來，但那昨天的晚上他是真正開始思考未來。我忽略掉他的道謝，我再送給你幾罐蜜。我說  
我請他留在客廳，他在沙發上坐的比直，正如一個士兵。

作為一個士兵，我知道在戰場上多事情都是虛假的，鉗形作戰也體現了這一點。在戰術會議時，我給了眼前的男人一個名字，以方便別人叫喚。但同時在小隊的每一個人也都知道那是一個假名。在戰場上所有的名字都沒有意義。最終來認屍的人只會掏出你掛在脖子上的牌子，對身後的報出一串號碼。在戰場上就只有達成目的是真的而已。

這樣來想，我打開了倉庫的門，一排排成瓶待售的蜂蜜排在木架上。我開始依著標籤找尋著。  
這樣來想，人與蜜蜂並沒有太大的差別。  
但是那個男人在前廊的眼淚是真的。在他用手掌緊壓自己雙眼時，在他喉嚨擠出壓抑不住的哀鳴時。這是我第一次意識到男人不是一縷任務後的幽魂或一則謊言 。  
我知道男人在客廳等著，但他需要選最好的。我可以打賭男人不會不告而別，因為在前一天陽光正好的時刻，我們因為一位愛人的死亡而產生出了一段奇異的連結，也許可以稱為友情。  
最終我在架上拿了幾瓶家裡最好的蜂蜜，放進布袋裡，這可以讓男人在未來的好些時間有豐盛的早茶與午餐。  
我已經好久沒有想過未來，對於曾經穿越在時間的人而言，最可貴的反而是無法掌握的當下。

你知道我母親怎麼會嫁給我這個窮蜂農老爸嗎?  
我將布袋給男人時說。  
因為我老爸送給了我媽一罐蜂蜜，他說他的愛就如這罐蜂蜜一樣。  
男人愣了一下，你在說謊。他幾乎脫口而出。  
我因為他可能幾秒鐘的信任忍不住大笑，那當然是個拙劣的謊話，  
男人最終笑出聲來。我們就像兩個中學生在玄關為了無聊的笑點大笑。我又說些意義不明的話讓對方笑出眼淚來。  
因為男人也許從此之後不會再流淚。他會將這個祕密封存，關於他的愛與他的心，我的經驗與直覺這樣告訴我。

蜂蜜真的是不會變質的。而說那句話的不是我爸，而是我對一個女人的告白。但我想除非是18世紀的鄉村姑娘，誰也不會接受這種俗氣的示愛。  
但有些東西就如蜂蜜，如果就我來說，愛情何嘗不是。  
最終男人還是離開，帶著我那有著北達科他州草葉氣味的蜂蜜。我將要創立天能。男人在臨走前宣告著，看向我的眼神帶有邀請的意涵。  
但我沒有多做回應，只說我陪你走一段路。並在路過蜂箱時開口:你看我現在要顧的士兵比當初12市的一團混亂還要多得多。我攤開手，將那些蜂房的作一種背景。我需要完成我的任務。我這樣告訴他。  
男人似乎還要說什麼，他掃視著我的蜜蜂王國，像是要找尋一個破口。最終他看見了我那座新搭的，才剛有蜜蜂進駐的蜂房。

他知道了。我看的出來。因為他走到了那座塗著白漆的蜂房邊，這是新的嗎?  
他問。  
是的，我老實回答。這是最新的一批。  
我想你會用生命來保護他。  
是的，我承諾。  
即便未來我再也不會見到這個男人。  
但在蜂園裡最後一隻蜜蜂消逝之前，我將會用性命保護那個蜂房，與含納其中的東西。不只是一塊零件，還有那些戰爭的記憶與男人不會跟人說的秘密。  
男人最終沒有招募我，我們真正能稱為朋友的時間也許也只有這短短的兩天，但是不是有誰說過?時間是相對的，我將會在這座蜂園裡度過我平凡無奇的一生，而男人將會有一番事業—拯救現在我身後的這片風景，還有更多的。而他將他的眼淚留在這裡，這就足以讓我付出生命，因為我既是養蜂人的同時，也是位士兵。

最終蜜蜂會因為人類而死絕。我將舊的蜂王移到另一個新蜂箱中，今年的氣候讓工蜂幾乎沒有休息的時候，只要陽光還在天上，蘋果園中總是穿梭著黃色的小東西。氣候讓工蜂暴增，卻也讓我可以有多些零花錢。當我將成打的蜂蜜給盤商時他帶著不安的語氣說，這並不算是好現象。因為氣候不穩定迎來的可能是蜜蜂大量的死亡。我怎麼跟他說的?  
作好自己的事，在老爸還在時他總是這樣告誡。上帝自有安排。  
老爸在死前最為遺憾的是我自始至終都是個無神論者，就連我去從軍都無法將功抵罪，更何況我最後是去當異教徒的傭兵。但在與未來的戰爭之後我似乎可以體會父親說的話。

但我現在會說，時間自有安排。

我經歷過時間的逆流，這並沒有讓我相信耶穌的奇蹟，但卻開始相信尼爾當時回到過去拯救一個男人，拯救這個世界的意義。尼爾不會知道曾有一個男人在一棟不知名的農舍前廊流淚，但這卻是尼爾生與死的因與果。  
在之後男人會再次碰見尼爾—如果尼爾沒有說謊的話。所以即便死亡如期而至，他們的情感卻會因為時間而延續不盡，就如家鄉的北紅河一樣。  
不知道男人會不會用那句俗不可耐的笑話惹著尼爾竊笑呢。

也許我該約惠勒出來吃個飯。告訴她一則關於愛情的故事。

\----

*蘭利—CIA代稱  
*就BBC紀錄片來看，搖六片蜂巢可以產約五磅蜂蜜。


End file.
